Starting a new life
by Mdmistoffelees98
Summary: Old Deuteronomy feels that his son, Munkustrap, is ready to be the new leader of the tribe. Munkustrap is nervous about it and not just about that. He wants to ask Demeter to be his mate andto start a new life with her.Enjoy it and review, please.
1. Do you take it?

It was a calm ordinary day in the junkyard. Everybody was happy and was doing its duty. Munkustrap as always was patrolling the Jellicle tribe and making sure that it was everything in order and peace. His father, Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the big tire in the Jellicle Ball thinking about a very delicate matter. Munkustrap saw him but decided not to say a word because he knew he was thinking about something and didn't want to disturb him, so he turned to his left and went to Demeter's den. She was training some dance steps outside her den listening to "The Magic Flute" by Mozart. He just stood there watching her. She was such a beautiful ballerina. He almost lost himself in her dance and when the music stopped it was like he woke up in the morning in the middle of a beautiful dream. He clapped and she locked with her lovely smile at him. They said good morning to each other and gave a big kiss.

-What brings you here? Shouldn't you be patrolling the tribe? – she asked.

Munkustrap took her paws and sat beside her and answered:

-I was just passing by and I thought this was the perfect time to see you, and I got it right. Your dance was beautiful to watch.

She thanked him and gave him another kiss. Munkustrap heard his father calling him from the tire and said goodbye to his mate. "Wow, he never call me like that, so it must be important. I better run.!"he thought.

Once he got there he was tired and tried to catch his breath:

-Father… I…. did you call me?

-Why did you come in such a worry? – questioned his father.

Munkustrap was catching his breath and said:

-Well I… I thought it was an emergency.

-Hum, you my son surely are a good cat. –he laughed a bit- But there is one thing that you must understand. You can run as fast as you can but even doing that there will be always something in the future that you won't be able to help it even if you run like a cheetah. And if it happens it won't be your fault because that's how Nature is, and that is something that no one can change. You need to calm down, because if you continue like this, your life will be a misery and believe me; I know what I am saying.

His father was right, like always. But he couldn't avoid it. He only does that because he wants his family and friends to be safe. But still with small situations he was like this and that needed to stop. After thinking about this he nodded at him.

-well – continued Old Deuteronomy – that's not the reason that I called you. Please sit down beside me please.

When Munkustrap sat down he continued:

-You know that as more years I might live, I won't live forever. I'm an old cat that can barely even walk. So I need to trust you something that I will never ever trust anyone else but you. Are you ready to listen to me?

His father seemed very serious, but Munkustrap was serious to. "(…) trust you something that I will never ever trust anyone else but you." this made him fell a little bit important and proud but he realized that this was a very important matter, so he nodded and listened very carefully.

-Good. I feel that taking care of the Jellicle Ball like when I used to do when you were a kitten is too much to ask for me for the rest of my life. I won't be able to handle it anymore, son- affirmed Old Deuteronomy- So can you accept the charge to be the next leader of the tribe? And take care of it just like I did and you did for me?

Munkustrap was shocked. He? The new leader? He knew it was going to be him but not now. When he was a kit all that he wanted was to be the new leader and used to dream how his ceremony was going to be, but now he was an adult and was nervous about it. But his father was getting old and all that pressure wasn't going to be good for his health so he said stuttering:

-If you do think that I am ready, than I will take it and try to look up for the tribe just like you did.

Old Deuteronomy smiled at his son and patted his head.

-Good my boy. The ceremony will be tomorrow night when the full moon rises. Is that alright for you?

Munkustrap nervously nodded. And walked back to an old car where he thought that no one was going to see. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up it was already night and everybody was talking about the ceremony. Everyone congratulated him and he thanked. He went to Demeter's den. There was something that he wanted to ask her. Something that could change their life's forever. He spent a week to get ready to ask her to marry him and to be his mate.

She was cleaning up her dishes when she saw him. She invited him to come in and they sat in an old sofa.

-Oh are you feeling, honey? - asked Demeter

-To be honest I'm scared. I dreamt this moment all my life and now it has come and I am scared. – confessed Munkustrap.

-There's nothing to be afraid of. We will all support you and you have your father that can give you some advices.- she kissed his check.

"Hum, I have a better idea. Since when you ask someone to marry you it's supposed to be romantic, tomorrow night after the ceremony and the party I'll take to a walk in the park and I'll ask her." he thought. On the wall, they heard the bell showing it was midnight.

-Oh, my god I must see if everything is in order now, sorry my love. – he apologized.

She kissed him and said smiling:

-That's okay, hon. You need to sleep to be ready for tomorrow night. What would the Jellicle Ball be without you and you protection, my love?

He kissed her back and went to do his "night check". Since everything was in order he went to his bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. The new leader

It was 9 in the morning when Munkustrap woke up. He washed his face and ate his breakfast. Outside he saw everybody agitated whit the preparations for tonight's ceremony. This made him feel nervous and agitated. Old Deuteronomy came in and ate his breakfast beside him.

-There's nothing to be nervous about my son. – he said.

-It's not just about the ceremony that I am nervous. There's something that I must tell you. – he confessed.

His father nodded, he took a deep breath and said:

-After the celebration, I'm going to take Demeter for a walk in the park and I'm going to ask her to marry me and be my mate in front of the main lake, just like you and mom.

-Oh son you don't have to be nervous. She's your girlfriend; you love each other so you've got nothing to be nervous. Just do it the way you are. – suggested Old Deuteronomy.

He was right! They loved each other so why would she say "no"? Parents sometimes can be our best friends.

-Thanks, I feel much better. Why can't I go outside anyway? – he asked.

-Because my son it's tradition. The new leader's ceremony must be in a full moon night and the leader can't look at the preparations until it's time for the ceremony. I'm sorry you must stay here all day. – explained his father.

He knew that it would be hard for his son to stay home all day, but tradition is tradition. They spent the whole day talking about everything until Munkustrap asked:

-How old where you when you met mom?

-Well I was about your age when we married, so I met her for the first time when I was a kitten. I've always liked very much.

-Do you still miss her? – asked Munkustrap extremely curious.

-Yes, yes I do miss her. When I look at you I can see her. You look a lot like me when I was your age except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes and her black stripes. – admitted Old Deuteronomy. – She would love to be here, to see you becoming the next leader, to see your wedding and to be a grandmother.

-Wow, calm down I haven't even asked Demeter yet. I confess that sometimes I cry at night when I think about her. - confessed Munkustrap.

His mother was an excellent mother that loved him and his father her whole life. She loved to help the needed cats and to take care of those that were dear to her. It was a sad day when she died. Munkustrap was a year old when it happened.

They spent the rest of the day talking and in a flash it became night. Munkustrap cleaned himself and tried to find a little bit of inner peace. But he couldn't find any inner peace, only stress and stress.

Rum Tum Tugger came in the den and said:

-It's time.

Munkustrap stood where he was not moving and shaking a lot. Tugger looked at him and tried to calm him down.

-It's going to be alright, men. Just chill out.

-I wish I could, I really do. –Munkustrap admitted.

Munkustrap looked at him and smiled. It was good to know that his friends and his father were going to give the support. He took a deep breath and followed Tugger, outside the den. Outside the Jellicle Ball was amazing. There were lots of lights everywhere with different colors that gave the Jellicle Ball a different look and a different atmosphere. There was plenty of food that smelled and looked delicious in a big wood table that Mistoffelees with his magical powers fixed.

Every cat was cleaned up and with the fur combed. Even Pouncival combed his fur, something that was horrible for him because he thinks that it is "a queen's stuff". On the opposite, Tugger says the whole time that toms should take a bath regularly and comb their fur every day because queens love cleaned up toms. But now, Pouncival has been clean and combed more often because his eyes fell in the joyful and beautiful Etcetera and he thought that it might would help him to get her attention.

While Munkustrap was walking to the big main tire where his father was expecting him he was saluting his friends and giving hugs. When he was in front of his father his heart was beating like it never did before and his breath was heavy like metal but he took a deep breath and calmed down.

As tradition says, Old Deuteronomy dropped a little bit of water in his son's head, put his paws in his forehead and mentioned some words that only they both new their meaning. Behind Munkustrap, all the cats were sitting on the flour absolutely quiet observing what was happening.

After that, he said in a loud voice:

-Munkustrap, my heir, my only son, we are here today in front of the whole tribe, so that I Old Deuteronomy proclaim you as its new leader. For years I took care and leaded the tribe just like my father did and I can say with proud that I have never known any cat better than you to be the leader of this wonderful tribe. Do you swear to preserve the peace, to fight for the tribe just like you have always fought? To keep it safe and only do what's the best for it?

-Yes, father. I will keep it safe and with its peace just like you did. And if it is necessary I will give my life to protect it from anything that will try to destroy the Jellicle Cats. –Munkustrap affirmed in a loud voice.

-Do you swear to keep our traditions and to be just with any cat? – asked Old Deuteronomy.

Munkustrap with a serious face nodded and said loudly:

-For the Everlasting Cat and the tribe, yes I do!

-And so from now on, I proclaim you the new Jellicle leader of the Jellicle tribe. Use your wisdom and bravery only for the good, my son.- Old Deutorony announced.

All the cats screamt of happiness when he finished. From the crowd's shouting Munkustrap heard "You're the best!", "Long live Munkustrap The Leader!", "Munkustrap, Munkustrap, Munkustrap!" and many other phrases. Old Deuteronomy was so happy that tears started falling from his brown eyes, so he hugged his son and said:

-I'm proud of you, my boy. Since the day that you were born that your mother and I knew that you would be a great leader for the tribe and even thought she is not here, we are proud you, my son.

Munkustrap thanked and hugged him back. Then he told his father to come with him to the celebration, but Old Deuteronomy told him to go without him and sat on his tire like always.

Munkustrap did so and went to the celebration. All the cats saluted him and congratulated him. Now he was the leader and his responsibilities were much bigger now, but he decided that the next days were going to be to relax and to be with Demeter. Jellylorum put the last dish on the table and all the cats chose their food. Munkustrap chose a burned rat that looked delicious with some bread. Until midnight, you could only hear songs and laughs coming from that junkyard. In the end the tribe went to sleep and Munkustrap invited Demeter to a walk in the park and she accepted.


	3. Officialy mates forever!

It took them tem minutes to get to the park. They were talking and dancing just like a perfect in love couple. He took her left paw and the two of them ran into the park laughing of happiness. It were few the moments that they could be together alone and this moment was one of the fez and would also be a very special moment.

When they reached the park they stopped running and were very tired but they were still laughing and smiling at each other. He took her paw again but this time they went for a romantic walk in the park. The night was beautiful. The full moon's light was all over the park, there were trees, lots of green grass and some banks for people to sit. It was the most beautiful night they ever saw.

Demeter was enchanted with that moment.

-Wow, this is beautiful. It's the best moment we ever had. So how do you feel, honey? Are you happy by being the leader now?

-I don't really know if I'm happy, you know. Now I have more responsibilities, more to think about, but I guess it's my destiny and there's nothing that I can do about it. But now I don't want to think of any of that. What matters know is that were together and no one will bother us okay?

-Okay.- nodded Demeter. – So where are we going anyway?

-You'll have to wait to see, but we're close. It's on the other side of the river. A really special place.

By hearing this, Demeter got excited inside her but she controlled it because she didn't want to ruin the moment.

While they were crossing the bridge to go to the other side, the bridge was full of glow-worms flying all over the place. They stopped and tried to catch them. The glow-worms made Demeter's eyes more shinny and beautiful. Munkustrap couldn't catch them with his paws, so he tried to catch them with his mouth, which he thought it was indeed a stupid idea, but he turned back and smiled at her with yellow light coming between his teeth. She laughed so hard that she could barely even stand up. Munkustrap suddenly started to spilt them out of his mouth.

-Yuck! This wasn't a good idea.

-Oh Munkustrap, you can be so silly sometimes, but I love you. You were so cute with the glow-worms in your mouth. –laughed Demeter.

He smiled at her and kissed her. They crossed the bridge and they were finally were Munkustrap planned. They were in front of the main lake, the place where his father asked his mother to be his mate many years ago, when he was Munkustrap's age. "Wow it really was a long time ago." he thought with a laugh. He took Demeter's paws and looked at her and said in a romantic voice that his parents got engaged in that same place a long time ago and said:

-Demeter, since that I met you that I have always loved you. You helped me when I most needed, you make me laugh and happy and I can't imagine my life without you in there. So I am here to ask you if you want to be my mate and take part in the rest of my life? There's only a queen that I will love forever and that queen is you. – he kneeled in front of her still holding her paws and with a naughty smile on his face- C'mon Demeter. It's only the rest of your life.

Demeter was overjoyed. She jumped at him and they both fell on the grass with beautiful red roses.

-Of course I do Munkustrap. I can't imagine my life without you too. Being part of your life will be an amazing adventure that I will do until death separates us. I love you!

They got up and kissed each other and there, in that spot, in the beautifulness place in London, they mated for the first time and express their feelings for each other. Luckily it was past midnight, so there was nobody in the park. A couple of white swans swam in front of them kissing each other.

-Just like us. –said Munkustrap.

-Just like us. –agreed Demeter smiling.

They were tired and it was a special day, so they nested on each other and fell asleep. Munkustrap felt like he was in Heaven, in this case the Heaviside Layer and he was jumping through the clouds hand in hand with Demeter, both looking at each other in a cute way. It was a good dream, but like all dreams there's always a time where you need to wake up. Munkustrap woke up when he felt the morning sunshine on his face and the smell of an ordinary spring morning with all the scents in the air. It was a beautiful morning but it was time to go home before they were catch. Munkustrap turned his face to Demeter and woke her up with a kiss on her cheek.

-He must go before someone sees us.

She nodded and both of them got up. They ran back to the junkyard just like when they ran last night to the park. London was just waking up. There were a few cars in the road and the stores were opening. "This humans do the same thing every day. Well basically I do it to, humf." he thought.

If London was waking up, the junkyard wasn't much behind it, but only the elder cats were up. The youngers like to enjoy a good night of sleep a little bit more, especially after a whole night celebrating and partying.

-I better go back to my den, before the whole tribe wakes up. – said Demeter.

Munkustrap thought so to.

-Me too. But there's also something else that I must do there.

-What is it?

-Room for a very special queen.

She smiled and gently kissed his lips and went away. It was such a good kiss that Munkustrap stood there watching her for like a minute when he felt someone touching him in his shoulder. It was Old Deuteronomy.

-Love is the world's most beautiful feeling. Nothing can destroy it. I'm happy for both of you. – he smiled.

-You've been here since we arrived?

Old Deuteronomy nodded smiling. But then Munkustrap started to itch a lot in his neck and in his arms.

-What's wrong, son?

-I don't know. I suddenly started feeling very itchy.

-Let me take a look at your neck.

Old Deuteronomy got closer and exanimated his son's neck and told him:

-No wonder you feel itchy, you're full of fleas in your fur. Where have you been to catch them?

-Hummm….. – he remembered of what happened last night. "Just great. I mate for the first time and I get fleas. Thanks Everlasting Cat! Thanks a lot!" he thought.

-Well never mind, Jellylorum has a product against fleas. It will make you feel better.

They went to her den and for Munkustrap's surprise he wasn't the only one with fleas. Demeter was full of fleas to! "How ironic…" he though with a little laugh.

He sat beside her in front of Jellylorum, that gave them the product.

-Where in the world have you two been to catch so many fleas?

Munkustrap and Demeter looked at each other and their cheeks turned pink and they smiled at her.

-I get it you don't have to tell me. –Jellylorum laugh with a warm look- I'm happy for both of you. I wish you the best of life.

They thanked her and when they finished to put that product and to take it off in a bath they walked of the den.

By the end of the afternoon, everybody knew about the official new couple and decided to organize a party for them in that night where Munkustrap showed Demeter their new finished den.

-Oh, Munkustrap! It's beautiful! I love you so much!

-I love you too, Demeter!

The couple kissed and they heard a big "AAAAWWWWWW" from the other cats followed with some "UUUHH""s.

Together they were about to start a new life and a brand new adventure that they knew they would never regret.

**The End!**


End file.
